


The Dark Empress

by emiliavioletta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliavioletta/pseuds/emiliavioletta
Summary: General Hux comes home after a stressfull day to find somebody is waiting for him in his chambers.





	The Dark Empress

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really tiny peace of fluff around General Hux that I had in mind for a while now.  
> Also in fact the first thing I've ever written...

It seemed like an eternity since he had last walked down this hallway, deep inside the Supremacy, leading to the private rooms oft he members of the High Command.

This last few hours may have been a remarkable strike against that filthy rebellion, yet the First Order has been shattered as well. Snoke was dead, and Armitage Hux hadn’t yet figured out what all of this meant.

He passed the two Stormtroopers guarding the door to his chambers and entered. The room was narrow and dark, and shadows would scurry around the cold steel walls with every of his movements. 

“Arm“

Her voice sounded so soft, so warm. His exhaustion, all the grave sorrow that had pressured him just a split second ago, had vanished. All that remained was that sweltering burning in his chest, this overwhelming sensation that he hadn’t knwon before he met her, and that he still almost couldn’t bear.

Before he could even turn around, Hux felt her hands on his shoulders, unhastily running down his arms, sloughing his cloak. He slowly revolved towards her, as if his eyes were magnetically drawn to hers. She was intriguingly graceful in her inky satin gown that made her look like the dark empress that she deserved to be.

Hux found his hands resting on her hips, pulling her closer until he could feel the warmth of her lips on his.

“I‘ve heard rumors.“ Hux recognized the worry in her deep emerald eyes. “About Snoke. Ren. The scavanger girl. What happend?“ Her voice sounded almost imploring.

“I don’t know. Not really. One oft hem killed Snoke. Ren has decleared himself Supreme Leader.“ It rankled him that he didn’t have a better answer to this, that he couldn’t comfort her.

“I won’t let him hurt you.“ He tried to sound warm, confident. His hands moved up to the bulge beneath her chest. “None of you two.“


End file.
